ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WinterPark1701
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--31dot 11:40, 18 February 2008 (UTC) GR's awards His awards were not deleted, they were moved to a single background note at the bottom of the page which is where such information belongs http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Awards_of_the_American_military&diff=752588&oldid=752585. -FC 22:48, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Your recent interest in Awards of the American military Thanks for your interest in the American Awards article. Please be aware, before you start making major changes to that article, it was painstakingly researched to include examination and close-ups of every screenshot where a character has worn a military uniform. Please also be aware that extensive real world material about military awards should be kept out of that article. It should focus on only those military awards which have appeared in episodes and films and then only briefly describe the award and the character who wore it. Extensive background material on the awards and precedence order has been intentionally left out since this can be found at Wikipedia which is linked on the bottom of the page. I look forward to seeing what you have to contribute. I built that article literally from the ground up so I am a bit protective of it, but this is a free encyclopedia that anyone can edit, so good for you for your contributions! -FC 03:15, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your thoughts. I would recommend a review of and policies as it is a very good guide of what can and can not go into an article. -FC 03:29, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Personal images Please note that we do not allow personal images to be uploaded into our image database (See: What Memory Alpha is not). Those that have been uploaded, including the image on your user ,are subject to immediate deletion. Thanks. --Alan 04:30, 4 March 2008 (UTC)